


jade

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, a tiny mention of angst, fuck c!dream all my homies hate c!dream, its just, thats all <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: sam wants tommy to act more like a kid.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	jade

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tickle fic!! it's 100% platonic and sfw, but if you don't like it then don't read :)

Sam’s not sure if it’s a good thing that he’s gained Tommy’s trust.

Not because of the fact that he earned it, but because he had to earn it in the first place. He remembers Tommy being open, before he was wary of everyone he met, and when he was still able to be happy and carefree. 

Sam hates Dream for what he did to that kid.

Tommy spends a lot of time around him. Sam’s not sure why at first, but he soon realises it’s probably because he’s got no one else. Tubbo’s always off with Ranboo, and he doubts he would want to talk to Phil or Techno anymore.

There’s a part of his brain telling him that Tommy spends time around him because he likes him, too.

Tommy’s curled up against Sam’s side, rambling about anything and everything. Sam listens, sometimes adding a comment or two, but mostly just letting him talk. Sam’s arm comes to wrap around the blond, his hand on Tommy’s side, and begins to absentmindedly trace lines and shapes where his hand rests. Tommy stiffens, his eyes widening for a moment but not pausing in his speech.

“Are you okay?” Sam interrupts him, concerned.

Tommy shakes his head. “I’m fine! Your hand just, uh, I wasn’t expecting it.”

Sam studies him for a moment before lightly dragging his fingers up and down his side. Tommy squirms, trying and failing to hide a smile. 

“You’re ticklish,” Sam observes, stilling his hand again.

Tommy crosses his arms. “Fuck off.”

“What’s so bad about it?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Tommy grumbles. “All childish and shit.”

“Tommy,” Sam begins with a small smile. “You  _ are _ a child.”

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but—”

Sam cuts him off. “And it’s time for you to start acting like one, too,” He says. He quickly moves to pin him on the ground, though making sure it would be very easy for Tommy to escape if he gets uncomfortable. To his surprise, Tommy doesn’t try to wiggle away. Sam supposes he’d been the victim of many tickle fights between his brothers in the past, so it comes with good memories.

Or maybe he’s just touch-starved. That too.

Sam hovers over Tommy’s stomach, though not quite touching to build up anticipation. It seems to work, as Tommy squirms and his face flushes pink.

“Sa- Sahaham—”

“Why are you laughing?” Sam asks with mock innocence. “Did I say something funny?”

“Plehehease!”

Sam grins. “I’m not even touching you!”

Tommy whines. “Yohohou’re suhuch a dihihick!”

Before the younger can say any more, Sam suddenly targets his stomach, scribbling across it and squeezing at his sides. Tommy yelps, his frantic giggles morphing into proper laughter.

Sam is taken aback for a moment. He’s heard Tommy’s laugh plenty of times before, but he’s never heard him laugh like  _ this _ . He sounds bubbly and a bit squeaky. It’s still loud and still definitely  _ Tommy _ , but more… kid-like. Sam thinks it’s fucking adorable.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Tommy’s squirming growing more intense. Sam looks back down at his hands and realises that he’s traveled to his lower ribs.

“Oh, this must be a bad spot, then?” Sam asks, poking around at the area.

Tommy flinches at each poke. “Ihi— I hahate yohou so muhuhuch!” He complains, but the happy look in his eyes proves otherwise.

“That’s rude,” Sam playfully scolds, right before skittering his fingers over Tommy’s ribs and digging into the spaces in between.

Tommy squeals, twisting around in Sam’s hold, though not enough to do anything. “ _ Sahahaham _ !”

The older giggles quietly at him. “That’s me! Is something wrong?”

“Yohohou—” Tommy breaks off, his laughter raising an octave when Sam reaches his top ribs. Sam’s eyes light up at the reaction and he stays in the same spot, causing Tommy to begin pleading after a minute.

“Soho- sohOHOMEWhehehere eheHELSE!”

Sam instantly complies, returning to his sides and gently tracing circles along them. Tommy’s laughter dies down a bit.

“F- fuhuck yohohou,” He breathes. “Yohou’re the fuhuhucking  _ worst _ .”

Sam rolls his eyes, grinning. “Don’t act like you don’t like this.”

Tommy flushes a bright red. “Wh- what mahade you thinink thahat?” He stutters. “I dohon’t!”

“Sure you don’t,” Sam hums. “That’s why you haven’t tried to make me stop.”

The blond groans in embarrassment. “I fuhuhucking hahate you!”

He shrieks suddenly when Sam moves to his hips, squeezing them experimentally. “Wahahait!”

“Apologise, then.”

“I wihihihill, juhuhust— nohot  _ thehehere _ !”

“Not where? Not  _ here _ ?” Sam asks, drilling his thumbs into Tommy’s hips.

Tommy arches his back up, laughter spilling out freely. “Plehehehehease!”

His shirt has ridden up from his squirming, which gives Sam an idea. He leans down to blow a small raspberry on the exposed bit of his stomach.

Tommy cackles, collapsing back onto the ground. “ _ SHIHIHIT _ !”

Sam ignores him, peppering little raspberries across his stomach and near his sides, still never pausing his hands from where they’re still at Tommy’s hips.

“IHIHI’M  _ SOHOHORRY _ ! FUHUHUCK, PLEH _ EHEASE _ !”

Sam pulls away immediately, climbing off him and sitting beside him instead. Tommy curls up, residual giggles spilling out. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asks, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Tommy nods, hiccuping slightly. “Yohou’re a bihitch,” He huffs.

Sam squeezes his knee as a warning.

Tommy squeaks. “Okahay! I tahake it back!”

Sam smiles, pulling him closer. Tommy leans into him, hiding his still red face.

“Thanks,” He mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
